When it all when left
by AngelWithADarkSide
Summary: What happens when Cece is raped by the man she is babysitting for. The worst part is he is dating her mother! How will this effect her life, the life of her friends, the life of her family!Summary isn't the best but give it a shot please! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is kinda awkward, being in the house with Mark, Peter, Jacob, and little Flinn upstairs asleep and me a few rooms over, my Mom's new boyfriend Ryan downstairs. But Mom would not leave me here alone to go out with her friends if she knew he would still be here. Besides, I am 14, and know how to fight for myself. I was just on my laptop on Skype with my friend Rockey, when he called me downstairs "Oh great" I muttered " Mr. No privacy, I think I am your new dad, is calling me downstairs" Rockey laughed " I better get going before he comes up here" I rolled my eyes. Since we moved in with him, he never let me have my own time "Good luck, love you girl" She smiled on the screen "Love you to girl" I answered back before closing my black laptop and walking out of my room. I walked downstairs and he was sitting on the dark brown couch in our cream living room, the T.V on a movie, bags of popcorn and chips scattered around him with crumbs everywhere, remote on the ground by his muddy work boots (Mom always made sure to put those out and clean the spot at night before going to bed), and his feet up on the coffee table, there was so going to be a foot mark there now. I got to the bottom of the stairs "What do you want?" I asked in such an annoyed and attitude filled voice, just to piss him off, he sat up and looked me over "Did you wear that all day?" He asked, gesturing to my super skinny ripped jeans that shaped my skinny figure to perfection, off the shoulder black skull shirt and black boots that came up to my knees. I groaned "Yes Ryan I have" I said his name with such distaste "Now if you don't want me for anything, I will be - " He cut me off. How rude. "There is something I called you down for. Go check on my kids and your little brother tell me if they are asleep. You are 'babysitting' them! Then make some supper for you and me. You can order out to if you like." I stood there for a moment, in disbelief. I am a vegetarian, and so the things I eat, well not to many times have I decided what we order out. "Get moving before I change my mind." He yelled.  
>As I climbed the stairs to check on his four kids, I thought of what I was going to order. Then as I was walking out of the first room I had checked which was the younger twin brothers Mark and Peter, I heard Ryan come up the stairs and walk in to him and Mom's room. A second later I heard running water and thought good now he can't say no to what I pick. Then I went in to Cj and Flinn's room. Flinn was my little brother. When I came out, the water had stopped, maybe he was just washing his hands... I went to my room to look at different take out places on my laptop. I had just walked over to my bed with the black bedding on it when a few hands when around my waist. I froze. When I turned my head, you can imagine the horror when I saw my my Mom's boyfrined standing there, door closed behind him, "Lets have some fun... Your room is so joyful but the stuff in it is so black. Hmm we should fix that. Right after this." His hot breath came closer to my lips, then i felt the pressure of his lips moving over mine. This was just so gross. Then he spun me around to face him, and started trailing kisses down my neck to wear my shirt covered me. Then he lifted my shirt and it ended up on the floor. Then started kissing my breasts. He reach behind me and pulled of me bra... It all when down hill from there... I tried to stuggle but he slap me.<br>When he was done and had left me alone, in my room, naked on my bed and filled with his nasty juices, I ran to my bathroom and got in the shower. I didn't care if it was cold water that came out first, I just wanted him out of me. He didn't even have the decency to use protection. I was in their for hours. Long after the water was freezing!

Chapter 1: The test Cece POV

I ran to my cell phone that was playing Jar of hearts, indication that I had call coming in. I look at my call display, Tinka. Of course, "Hello?" I answer in my usual cheery voice, "Hey what is up with you lately. You have been away from school, not answering any text messages and every one is worried about you. Talk to me we are best friends!" The sound of pleading was in her voice. Only Rockey knew about what had happened and she has been telling me to tell someone for such a long time. I think I should tell Tinka, "Meet me at the convenience store by your place. I am meeting Rockey there in a little bit I will explain it all there." Then I hit the red butting on my phone and threw my phone on my queen bed and then collapsed right beside it. I sat up and went to my closet. Grabbed my super skinny jeans, a blue over the shoulder flower top, and some black converse. Then went to look in the mirror. I looked and love my outfit, but when I saw my long red hair a mess, I brushed a comb through it, applied the right amount of make-up and perfume, and was off. I passed Mom in the kitchen "I am going out with the girls,be home later unless I stay at Rockey's for the night." She just waved me away. She was busy in our over clean kitchen making what looked like a turkey.

I got to the corner and saw Rockey talking to Tinka. Then Tinka saw me walking and came running up to me, "what do you need to tell me?" She had panic in her voice, I looked her right in the eyes "Three weeks ago Ry-" I was cut off by the sudden urge to puke. Again. I ran to the closest trash can and Rockey came up behind me to hold my hair while I puked up last nights dinner. Its only 12:30 and I am still not done with last nights dinner. When I finally finished, I pulled out a stick of gum from my bag, and turned back to Tinka, " Like I was saying, three weeks ago, Ryan raped me, and I think I might be pregnant with his child. That is why we are here. To get a test. I have been barfing, and having other symptoms like cravings for random things like meat. So can we go inside? Please?" And I grabbed there hands and walked to the door. When I opened it, a blast of heat hit me and a smell of sweat, sugar, perfumes, and some deodorants hit me like a ton of bricks. I was on a mission though, I needed that test. I walked right up to the counter were a guy with brown hair and eyes was sitting. Tinka walked up behind me and started to stare, "Hey Ty I didn't know you worked here." I said, Tinka was still out of it. Ty was our really good friend, and like my twin. Well on the inside. On the outside, we couldn't even pass for siblings. Him with his blonde hair and smoky blue eyes, me with my long red hair and hazel eyes. Tinka has had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. He didn't know yet though. I guess he would figure it out sooner or later. He just knows me and how to read me and my actions like a book. SO I told him. He was silent the whole time. Then he came around the counter and hugged me tight. That is when I cracked, I started crying in his strong, protective , arms. After a few minutes, I pulled away, "If I ever see that mother fucking bastard, he is so dead." He said it in such a serious tone, and I searched his face for a hint of joke, nothing. I gave a weak smile, "No, I am fine." He got tears in the corners of his eyes, "No you are so not. Rockey, go get a test. They are at the back. Tinka take Ce to the bathroom. I will check out the test and meet you guys back there." And with a sharp shove, I started towards the bathrooms. Rockey was there waiting, with the test in her hand and the opened box in the other,"Here, go pee on it then come back out and we will look at the results together." I nodded and then turned and walked into the little restroom. I walked in and immediately was greeted with a smell that made me wish I was back in the store. It smelt like days old fecies and uring. Gross. But I had to do this. For my friends. For me. So I walked to the toilet, gagged when I looked at the water, put down some toilet paper, and then pissed on the stick. Then I walked out of the foul smelling room. When I came out, I saw all my friends waiting for me, and the sign on the door switched from opened to closed, "Ty, you didn't have to-" "Yes I did, now wait a few seconds and then look at the other side were it will say your results." He had a calm face on, but his eyes had terror written all over them. I waited, then flipped it over. I looked at it first and what I saw made me tense up, and drop the test. Rockey picked it up, gasped and then, so the others heard, said "Its a little pink plus." Ty ran his fingers through his hair like he does when he is nervous, Rockey started crying, and Tinka came over and whispered," Don't worry, you can get an abortion, and I will be there to tell your Mom." I turned to her and with fear in my voice said, "I cannot tell my Mom." They all turned to me with surprised looks. I just kinda stood there, "She will kill me, blame me, make me kill the baby, that I kind of want even though it is his. It could tear my family apart." Rockey came up to me, "Cece, Hun, you need to tell your Mom she will know what to do. And understand. We will all be there with you. What happens when she sees your stomach growing? Then if you tell her, she will be mad for not talking sooner. Please. It will get better." I looked at each of there pleading faces. I always give in to them, "Okay fine, but you all have to be there with me." They all nodded and we headed for the door.  
>We got to my front door, and I had already barfed another 5 times. With every step I took, nerves came over me and caused me to puke more. Ty brought some pops to keep the sugar in my blood and some chips to keep food in my stomach, even though I couldn't hold anything down. I opened the door, and saw my mother doing laundry ion the living room on the same couch that he sat that night. We walked right up to her, "Hello kids, how is everything?" She said in her sweet voice, "Mom, I have something to tell you. I am-" And I told her the whole story. Her eyes went wide, and by the end, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "-and I think I am going to spend a few days, maybe weeks, at Rockey's house. Her Mom said it was fine. I am going to pack." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a big hug, "I am so sorry. I wish I could have been her to stop him. I am fine with you going. In fact, I encourage it. I am going to leave him. And then, I will call you home when he is gone and things settle. I will of course let you keep the baby, unless you don't want to." I hugged her back, "Thank you Mom. I would like to keep it." And then I pulled away, and walked up to my room. I could hear the footsteps of my friends following. When we got to my door I stopped outside it, "You guys go in, I am going to stay here. Grab anything you think I will need. I can't go in there right now." And I slid down the dark red hall wall. Ty sat beside me, "I will sit out here with you." We sat there, waiting. I leaned against his soft muscular cheast. It felt so good. We had been dating for three months and he always knew how to make me feel better. The girls finally came out with two big suitcases and one small one that held shoes, toothbrush, toothpaste, make-up and my other small things. The two big held my cloths. Then I said goodbye to my Mom and we left.<p>

As we walked, I threw up three more times before we reached a corner and he drove by. He saw us and pulled over, "Hey kids, were are you guys headed? And why do you have suitcases? Want a ride?" Ty had to walk away before he killed the man, and Tinka went with him. Rockey spoke for me, "You evil man. Get away from us before I call the cops. You raped my best friend. She is knocked up with your fucking child! Ty is ready to kill you! She is going to be living somewhere that you do not need to know. Get out of our faces!" And she grabbed my arm and dragged me from the curb. Before I let her, I walked up to his opened window and threw up the chips I had tried to eat back at my house, all over his lap. He slapped my face, "You demon child, you are not leaving with my child. You get in this car and come home with me now. And you will not tell your mother about this you hear?" Rockey who was back beside me, arm looped through mine screamed at him, "It is not your child any more, and Georgia already knows you mother fucking pedo. Get lost!" And then I let her drag me away. When we walked around the corner, I saw Ty and Tinka sitting on the curb. She kept trying to put her arm around him but he would shrug it off or physically move it. When she heard us coming us behind her, she stood up so fast Rockey had to steady her, "He wont talk and is so upset. You try talking to him." I nodded, and walked over to my boyfriend. He looked so sad and small sitting there in his jeans and black t-shirt. I sat next to him and put he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, "Hey, its okay, it will be okay. My mother will talk to him and I will be away from him and then, when the baby comes I will be a Mommy and have a beautiful baby." I had tears come to my eyes when he kissed my head, "I know, I just can't believe he would, I mean you are only, and he should know its so, its not fair for you." I looked up at him, "I am going to be okay. I know it is not fair. But what is done, is done. I might drop out of school so that people don't know I am with child so young, and I will be just fine. As long as you three are here." And I stood up and started to walk again. It was 1:30 when we finally made it to Rockey's house. I was so tired and my mouth burned from all the stomach acid and leftover foods. All I need is some water and sleep I thought. When we walked through the door, Mrs. Blue was in the big orange kitchen, cooking over a hot stove. She turned and came running when we walked through the door, "Oh my babies, how have you been? Rockey told me everything, and your mother called to tell me that you are in fact..." She trailed off. He green eyes filled with the dread and knowledge of what happend to me. Her short, black hair, tucked neatly in a bun, strands falling out and shaping her face. She was like a mother to me, "I am fine. You are sure that I can stay hear a few weeks? I don't want to intrude..." She waved me off, " Nonsence, you are like family already, and it is the least I can do after you helps Rockey out all those years in school." She gave me a big warm smile. Rockey groaned and rolled her eyes, "C'mon lets go to my room. All of us." She gave me a warning look. Then we all set out to her very blue room. I felt so bad leaving my mother and brother there all alone with that sorry bastard, but I was not about to stay with them there, it was for the better. For my better. I needed to have some time to forget. Or try to, with my stomach going to be growing and all... And off to the bathroom I was. Again. This was going to be a long 9 months. Hope the puking stops soon though, because it is burning my throat. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

It has not even been 3 hours and my phone is giving me a head ache. And I haven't even been near it! I have either been in the bathroom or kitchen popin' pills. So far, the morning sickness has worn off, but now I have this big head ache. All because Ryan keeps trying to call me. My mom has called a few times. Last time I talked to her she said she was getting her and Flynn out of their and move back in to our other apartment right below the Blue's, that way I can see her. But according to her, it is going to be a little bit till she can get the money to re-buy the place so for now I am staying with the Blue's. Ty walks in the door, my phone in his hand up to his ear, "Yes Deuce, she is right here give me a sec gosh' he puts his hand on the microphone part, " Babe, its Deuce, do want to talk to him?" I nod and take the phone from him. I open my mouth to speak and what came out was not what I had intended. Green-brown foul smelling liquid came out all over Ty's brand new shoes... I felt so bad! I looked up his eyes and then ran off to Rocky's room. I sat on the bed crying for hours. I could hear Rocky, Ty, Ms. Blue, and even Deuce came and knocked on the door trying to get me to come out and eat or talk to them. I refused. I was not coming out of hear. I lay down, rested me head on my arm, arm on the pillow, back to the door, and closed my eyes. Suddenly I was in a deep sleep and I had a dream.

I was in an alley way. My body got a sudden rush over it. I looked down to see that my clothes were ripped off. Literally RIPPED off. I was lying down and in so much pain. I pushed myself on my elbows and looked around. I didn't see a singal person. Then I felt myself being pulled up by my hair, " Look at you, you are such a little slut! Haha, and you thought that you could get away from me? Please! I killed the Blues, and your mom and brother. You have no body their for you any more. And that little baby inside of you, well lets just say he is going to be a handful for you! And who in the world is going to want to go out with a teen mom like you? Yeah, that's why I killed them, I want you to pay! You will be forever alone!" The gruff voice of Ryan screamed in my ear, "No! Not my mom! Why would you hurt the only people that excepted me for who I am? I needed them! I needed them!" I started to cry, then I saw a dark figure go in front of me and then I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek, when I touched it, the skin was sore and tender, he slapped me! I needed to get away! I ran to the nearest thing that could cover my body. When I bent down to pick it up, I felt something hard going into my private area. I tried to stand up but a big hand was on my back keeping my frail little body down. I felt him in me for the second time in my life and I screamed so loud animals could hear me from miles away. I was scared and I needed to run. but he could hurt me more if I tried to fight back. I didn't know what to do and then...

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken by Ty and Rocky. They both had the exact same expression on their faces, as if they had been woken up by worry. I felt so bad, "Wha-what happened?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes. Ty yawned and answered, " We heard screaming and then came running in here and we say you tossing and turning on the bed, and you were all sweaty." He still had such a look of fear in his eyes. I sat up, " I am fine, just had a bad dream." And then I told them the dream. They sat on the bed and listening. Not interrupting. Rocky looked like she was ready to cry. Next thing you know, she pulls me into a hug and then when she let go, Ty leaned in and we had a little kiss. I felt so much better, and then Ty had a suggestion, "How about Cece, you come sleep with me. That way if you have another nightmare, I will be right their." He gave a small smile as I thought about it. I nodded my head in agreement. Its not like he could knock me up or anything. I reached to grab my pillow but then thought against it. I always have Ty's muscular chest. How did I end up with such a great guy? I mean, look at me. I am so fat! I don't eat and anything I do just comes up again. And this was before I found out I was having a baby. Even before we moved in with Ryan! Then their is the fact I am not very tall, and then also the fact I am a ginger... People who like "soul-less" gingers are the same people who like "stupid" blondes. But also the fact I am very ugly might have some things to do with why Ty is the only guy who has ever liked me. Ever. But I got him. And he is all I need, I love him so much it hurts. And I is not a bad pain. I am so happy I have him. As these thoughts go through my head, I am following Ty to his room. Our fingers entwining around each other. We reach his room and then I go lay on his bed. I am so tired. He lays next to me and I curl up next to him. His arm around me, my head on his chest, his breath in my hair. This is how we fall asleep. For the rest of the night, I had a peacfull sleep. Right next to the love of my life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my lovelies! I didn't die like I bet you all thought. I know I know, it has been 2 years... I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME! I just wanted to tell you that I do not use this site that often, but I know how much you all love me and my writing so I thought I would tell you... Wattpad! It is a site like this, except you can write about anything you want! And it is less confusing than this site! If you still want me to write on this site, then just let me know and I will see what I could do, but I have some stories up on wattpad, and I am thinking of adding this one with the original characters, not the shake it up ones that I had to add in, I am also going to go over it an fix it up. So come find me on Wattpad my name is AlycattXOXO and my picture is of Audrey Hepburn smoking and looking fine. Shoot me a message either on there if you find me, or on here telling me whether you want me to try and update on here. I could really use the support from you, my fans! I think you will like what I have up, and if I know I have all of you with me on Wattpad, then I think I want to add this one. Anyways, leave a comment letting me know what you think. I love you all so much!


End file.
